


it's my turn

by xiambeliever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealous Zayn Malik, Louis has dumb ideas, M/M, Spin the Bottle, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiambeliever/pseuds/xiambeliever
Summary: the boys play spin the bottle (louis’s idea obviously). zayn is not a fan of it
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 22





	it's my turn

“I’ll spin first since it was my idea,” Louis says, grabbing the glass bottle. He places down in it the center of the circle the boys formed with their bodies. He lets out a sigh as he spins the bottle. It stops on Harry. Zayn rolls his eyes “this is totally rigged”, Liam says sitting next to him. The boys watch as Louis closes the already very little space in between them, and presses his lips against his boyfriends. Harry pulls back, a few seconds later which causes Louis to pout “Louis, we’re playing a game”. 

It was Harry’s turn to spin. Zayn holds his breath as it begins to slow down near Liam. He definitely doesn’t want to see Harry locking lips with Liam. Anyone for that matter. Here’s the thing Liam is Zayn’s and everyone seems to know that, except for Liam. So when Louis brought up the idea to play this game, Zayn turned it down immediately. But here he was sitting next to Liam and Louis, only because Liam asked him to come to play. Just before it reaches Liam, it stops on Niall. Harry gives Niall a quick peck, knowing anything longer than that would make Louis mad. 

Niall spins the bottle and Zayn was almost ready to kill someone. Liam nervously smiles as the bottle stops in front of him. Louis looks at Zayn, who in response gives Louis a nasty look “ _ this dumb game was your idea”  _ look. Niall just stares at Liam, waiting for him to make the move. Zayn could almost feel his blood boiling, as Liam swoops in giving Niall a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Guess it’s my turn to spin”, Liam wraps his hand around the bottle. Zayn mumbles something under his breath, which of course no one heard. Liam gave the bottle a pretty big spin. What felt a million years later, the bottle starts to slow down. The corner of Zayn’s mouth go up, as the bottle began to slow down in front of him. But of course, it doesn’t stop. Louis practically jumps out of his spot. “Oh, Liam. come here” he purrs. Louis leans over Zayn and kisses Liam a little too long for Zayn's comfort. 

“Okay, I think it's my turn,” Zayn says interpreting the Lilo kiss. “But Zayn’s it’s Louis' turn,” Liam says. Zayn just shrugs his shoulders “I haven’t kissed anyone yet so it’s my turn” and spins the glass bottle. Zayn watched the bottle going around and around, as began it to slow down, Zayn could hear his heart beating a thousand times faster. It stops. Zayn could almost die. It stopped in front of Liam. Zayn couldn’t see his smile, but he knew it was big. Zayn is quick to close the space in between them. Zayn whispers “Oh Leeyum, always wanted to know what you tasted like” in a voice so low that it could only be heard by the two of them. Liam's face goes red and before he gets the chance to respond. Zayn lunges forward, catching Liam’s lip in his. Zayn placed his hand on Liam's chest, pushing him back a little. He bits down on Liam’s bottom lip and takes the opportunity to let his tongue explores Liam’s mouth. Liam lets out a low moan. He smiles into the kiss as he deepens it. They hear someone clear their throat. Zayn pulls off of Liam, to see Niall, Louis, and Harry faces all red. “Uhh, what just happened,” Niall asks with wide eyes. Zayn okays back down at Liam, who lying down with the same face as Niall. “Nothing” Zayn replies standing up, reaching his arm down for Liam to grab “But me and Liam are leaving”. Zayn says with his hand still holding Liam’s, they walk out of Louis and Zayn’s tour bus to Liam’s. Where Zayn knew that everyone including Liam, would know that Liam was his. 


End file.
